Avec un autre
by DivergentPansycake46
Summary: Tris a dû faire face à une tragédie. Grâce à son petit-ami, elle a réussi à ne pas s'effondrer mais grâce à son ami, elle a réussi à avancer. OS.


**Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour écrire cette histoire. Je suis contente de voir que j'ai pu la publier avant la rentrée.**

 **J'ai pleins d'idées pour des prochaines histoires en tête mais c'est un peu en désordre dans mon cerveau donc je ne sais pas quand la prochaine histoire sera publiée.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Avec un autre**

 **Al POV**

Je vois bien qu'elle n'est plus heureuse. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. La mort de ses parents et de son frère cet hiver l'a anéantie et je n'ai pas su quoi faire pour l'aider. Et pourtant, elle a su rebondir. Un peu trop vite à mon goût mais jamais je ne lui dirai. Tant qu'elle arrive à sourire, je ne dirai rien.

Elle apparaît dans le salon et se laisse tomber contre moi, sur le canapé.

« Tu fais quoi ? demande-t-elle.

-Ca se voit non ? Je m'ennuie. On pourrait faire quelque chose ensemble aujourd'hui.

-Je suis désolée mais j'ai quelque chose de prévu avec Christina. En fait, on part toutes les deux après. On va dans un hôtel, on va profiter du spa…

-Une soirée entre filles, quoi.

-Oui. Ca te dérange ?

-Un peu oui. Ca fait un moment qu'on a passé du temps ensemble.

-Ca ne fait pas si longtemps….

-Un mois.

-Oh… Excuse-moi, Al, je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte… Dès que je rentre demain, on s'organise quelque chose. D'accord ?

-Ok.. »

Elle me sourit puis se lève. J'aperçois son tatouage sur son bras, d'habitude elle le cache toujours. C'est un oiseau, comme ceux qu'elle a pour sa famille près de son cœur, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il représente. Elle dit que celui-ci, sur son poignet, est une erreur. Alors elle le cache avec du fond de teint. Je lui ai déjà dit de se le faire enlever si elle veut mais elle dit ne pas vouloir de cicatrice.

« Tu t'en vas déjà ?

-Oui, je dois encore passer chercher mes affaires chez moi. Appelle ton frère et allez dans un bar. Ca fait un moment que tu te plains de pas le voir.

-Il faut croire que je me plains beaucoup c'est derniers temps.

-Al ! Arrête ça !

-Quoi ?

-Tu sais très bien quoi. Bref, j'y vais moi. A demain. »

Elle claque la porte derrière elle. Il y a trois mois, elle m'aurait embrassée avant de partir. Il y a un mois et demi, elle m'aurait dit 'Je t'aime'. Maintenant, c'est simplement 'à demain'.

Elle n'est pas heureuse et elle s'éloigne de plus en plus. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour lui faire reprendre le goût à la vie. Je sais qu'elle ne montre qu'une façade. A l'intérieur, elle est détruite mais est bien trop fière pour le montrer ou pour en parler.

Je vais organiser une petite fête avec ses amis quand elle reviendra demain. Elle a besoin d'être entourée de toutes les personnes qui l'aiment.

* * *

J'ai retrouvé toutes ces personnes sur les réseaux sociaux et avec l'aide de Will. J'ai utilisé ma clé pour tout préparer dans la maison de Tris. Nous plaçons les derniers amuse-bouche sur la table juste au moment où la porte d'entrée s'ouvre. Tout le monde crie « Surprise » en même temps alors que Tris regarde tout autour d'elle, complètement sous le choc.

Lorsqu'elle reprend ses esprits, elle me regarde puis s'avance pour me prendre dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est tout ça ?

-Tu avais besoin qu'on te remonte le moral. »

Elle embrasse ma joue puis part discuter avec tout le monde. Quant à moi, je m'assieds sur le canapé avec Will et Christina.

« C'est vraiment adorable ce que tu as fait pour elle. Elle en a vraiment besoin. Commente Christina

-J'espère que ça servira à quelque chose et qu'elle ira mieux après.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour elle. Elle est triste, c'est sûr, mais elle va déjà mieux. Il y a deux mois, on n'arrivait pas à la sortir de sa chambre. Regarde-la, elle rit avec tout le monde. Mais… est-ce que… c'est…

-Tobias Eaton. », affirme Will.

Je ne sais pas qui c'est mais il est entrain de parler à ma petite-amie. Leur conversation a l'air plutôt tendue.

« C'est qui ?

-Son ami d'enfance. Ils ont arrêté de se parler il y a cinq ans.

-Will ! Pourquoi tu l'as invité s'ils ne se parlent plus ?

-Parce qu'il pourrait l'aider dans cette période. Tobias a perdu sa mère quand il était petit et elle était là pour lui.

-J'espère que tu as raison. »

Juste quand je lève les yeux, je vois Tris éclater en sanglots puis prendre son ancien ami dans ses bras.

 **Tris POV :**

« Surprise ! »

Pendant une seconde, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il se passe. Je vois tous les visages de mes amis jusqu'à tomber sur Al. Je le prends immédiatement dans mes bras car c'est ce qui me paraît la chose la plus logique à faire maintenant. En réalité, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je me sens comme oppressée dans cette pièce. Je voulais juste passer une soirée tranquille devant la télé.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est tout ça ?

-Tu avais besoin qu'on te remonte le moral. »

J'embrasse sa joue avant d'aller trouver tous mes amis. Uriah est le premier à m'enlacer, suivi par Marlène.

« Comment tu te sens ? demande cette dernière.

-Ca peut aller. »

Je sens deux mains se poser sur mes épaules qui commencent à les masser doucement. Je tourne la tête pour croiser le regard de Zeke. Je me retourne et le prends dans mes bras. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis l'enterrement de ma famille. Son métier de militaire l'a fait partir sur le terrain pendant ces quatre derniers mois.

« Zeke, je suis tellement contente de te voir. Comment tu vas ?

-Moi, très bien. C'est à toi qu'on devrait le demander.

\- Ca va…

-Tu sais, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un sur la base. Quelqu'un que tu connais très bien. »

Je n'ai pas le temps de demander qui car je me retourne et fais face à mon ancien meilleur ami et ex-petit copain, Tobias Eaton.

« Tobias…

-Bonsoir Tris.

-Tu… tu es encore militaire ?

-Oh…hum…oui. Je suis désolé pour tes parents et Caleb.

-…Merci… Ils ont eu une belle cérémonie.

-Je sais, j'étais là. Je voulais te parler mais je me suis dis que tu ne voulais peut-être pas me voir ce jour-là. »

Je sens des larmes perler dans mes yeux puis je me jette dans ses bras.

« Ca va aller.

-Merci d'être là. Tu m'as énormément manqué. J'ai perdu trop de monde dans ma vie.

-Je suis là si tu veux que je sois plus présent. Je suis là pour toi. »

Soudainement, une main se pose sur ma taille et Al apparaît à côté de moi.

« Tris, ça va ?

-Oui, oui. Je suis juste surprise de revoir Tobias.

-Un ami d'enfance. C'est ça ?

-Tobias, ravi de te rencontrer. »

Tobias tend son bras vers Al. Ce dernier lui serre la main.

« Ravi de rencontrer un ami de Tris. Tu es sûre que ça va, toi ? », s'inquiète-il en me caressant le bas du dos.

Je hoche la tête avec un sourire, ma voix encore prise par l'émotion.

« D'accord. Je vous laisse alors. N'hésite pas à me voir si tu as besoin de parler.

-Merci. »

Al retourne parler avec Will et Christina alors que je reporte mon attention sur Tobias.

« Tu veux aller prendre l'air ? Ca te ferait du bien. »

J'acquiesce d'un coup de tête puis nous allons sur la terrasse. Nous nous asseyons sur la balancelle et regardons le jardin devant nous, là où j'ai planté un grand nombre de fleurs en mémoire de ma mère.

« Je suis désolé d'être parti comme ça, dit-il.

-Ne t'excuse pas. Je t'ai forcé à partir.

-Tu crois vraiment que tu peux me forcer à partir ? Je n'avais pas tellement le choix…

-Où est-ce que tu es allé ?

-J'ai été recruté par l'armée, ça tu le sais... J'ai fait mon service en Californie.

-Tu es encore basé là-bas ?

-Non. Ca fait quatre ans que je demande ma mutation à Chicago. Je l'ai eu en novembre. Mais parle-moi de toi. Tu as fini par être institutrice comme tu le voulais ?

-Oui, en maternelle.

-C'est ce que tu as toujours rêvé de faire. Ces enfants ont de la chance de t'avoir.

-Je ne sais pas… Depuis l'enterrement, je ne suis plus pareil. Plus aussi passionnée. Je le sens que j'ai changé.

-Tris, c'est normal. Mais changer ne veut pas forcément dire en négatif. Pour l'instant, tu dois te sentir anéantie mais tu en ressortiras plus forte. Je sais de quoi je parle. Et je serai là pour t'aider.

-Merci. »

Nous restons assis en silence dans le noir. C'est tellement agréable de le retrouver. Quand je pense qu'il aurait pu partir et ne jamais revenir. Après, c'est vrai qu'il m'a menti mais j'ai peut-être exagéré.

 _« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Crié-je_

 _-Parce que je savais que tu allais essayer de me convaincre de ne pas le faire._

 _-Pas du tout !_

 _-Arrêtes tes conneries. Je te connais, Tris. Tu fais toujours tout pour que ça t'arrange !_

 _-C'est faux ! Je ne veux pas que tu partes, c'est tout !_

 _-Tu vois ! Tout tourne toujours autour de toi ! Tu ne t'es jamais dit que je voulais aussi faire ce que je voulais dans ma vie ? Bien sûr que non !_

 _-Tu es injuste. Je m'inquiète pour toi ! Mon père est militaire et je ne le vois jamais parce qu'il est toujours en mission ! Je ne veux pas que ça t'arrive à toi aussi. »_

 _J'essaie de lui prendre les mains mais il les repousse._

 _« Je crois qu'on devrait faire une pause. Pour que tu t'habitues à mon absence._

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-Je commence dans trois mois, j'ai été basé…_

 _-Tais-toi ! Tu sais quoi, je ne veux plus rien savoir. J'ai essayé de te faire comprendre que tu comptes énormément pour moi mais ça t'es égal. Va-t'en ! Va à l'autre bout du monde si tu veux mais je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi ! J'espère que tu as trouvé ta vocation parce que ça serait dommage de gâcher autant de choses dans ta vie._

 _-Tris… tu es… argh ! »_

 _Il sort en claquant la porte derrière lui. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. Si j'avais su que c'est la dernière fois que je le verrais avant un très long moment, je n'aurais pas dit ça._

Je prends sa main dans la mienne en repensant à notre dernière dispute.

« Tu avais raison, tu sais. Avant de partir… J'étais trop possessive et je comprends pourquoi tu voulais partir.

-Ne dis pas ça. J'ai été égoïste aussi. Je voulais échapper à mon père…

-Je sais… enfin, Shauna m'a beaucoup aidée quand tu es parti. Au début, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu voulais autant partir puis on a parlé de ton père et j'ai tout de suite compris.

-Je voulais te contacter mais je n'osais pas. Au moins, tu as trouvé quelqu'un de bien. »

Je lève la tête pour le voir regarder Al à travers la vitre. Je souris un peu à mon tour puis regarde à nouveau Tobias.

« Oui, il est gentil.

-Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ?

-Neuf mois.

-Et tu es heureuse avec lui ?

-Oui, je crois.

-Tu crois ?

-Comment je peux savoir ? Ma famille est morte !

-Il y a quatre mois. Tu ne crois pas qu'ils aimeraient te voir heureuse, vivre ta vie, te marier… avoir des enfants ?

-Bien sûr que si mais je ne veux pas les oublier.

-Tu ne les oublieras pas en vivant ta vie. Ma mère est morte. J'ai continué à vivre ma vie et pourtant, je pense à elle tous les jours. C'est toi qui m'a ouvert les yeux à l'époque. »

Je le reprends dans mes bras. J'étais folle de cet homme avant qu'il ne parte et à ce moment-là, je me souviens pourquoi.

Il vient aussi de m'ouvrir les yeux sur ma vie. Je me lève tout en gardant ses mains dans les miennes.

« Merci. Tu m'as aidée plus que tu ne le penses. »

Il tourne mon poignet pour voir le tatouage qui s'y trouve puis tourne son poignet pour montrer le même tatouage. Il glisse son doigt dessus.

« On était quand même bêtes à l'époque.

-Oui, murmuré-je.

-Mais je suis content de voir que tu ne l'as pas fait retirer.

-Je ne pouvais pas. Et toi aussi tu l'as toujours.

-J'avais pensé à l'effacer, j'ai même pris rendez-vous mais j'ai abandonné au dernier moment. Il était là pour une raison. »

Je souris à ces mots. Ils reflètent exactement mon avis sur ce tatouage.

« J'espère que tu trouveras la femme de ta vie, tu mérites d'être heureux aussi. »

Il se lève à son tour.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sois heureuse...Tu n'as pas changé, tu es toujours aussi belle. »

Il embrasse mon front. Je lui souris puis retourne vers la porte-fenêtre. Je me tourne avant de l'ouvrir.

« Je suis vraiment heureuse de t'avoir revu, tu m'as énormément manqué. »

Il sourit puis se rassied sur la balancelle et observe le jardin. Je rentre dans la maison où Al est installé sur le canapé à discuter avec Uriah et Marlène. Je m'assieds à côté de lui. Il m'offre un sourire et place sa main autour de ma taille.

« Ca va ?

-Oui…hum… Je ne veux pas vous mettre dehors mais j'ai eu une longue journée…

-Tu étais au spa, intervient Uriah.

-Mais c'est fatiguant ! On pourra s'organiser une sortie un de ces jours pour fêter le retour de Zeke. »

Ils partent tous sans discuter. Je sors pour prévenir Tobias mais il est déjà parti. Il ne reste qu'Al et moi dans le salon. Je commence à ranger mais il place sa main autour de ma taille.

« Laisse tout ça. Va te coucher, je m'en occupe.

-Non, Al. Tu peux t'asseoir avec moi cinq minutes ?

-Bien sûr. »

On s'assied sur le canapé. Je prends ses mains dans les miennes.

« Je voulais te remercier. Tu as toujours été là pour moi après la mort de ma famille, tu as été patient et attentionné.

-C'est normal, tu avais besoin de moi.

-Je serai toujours reconnaissante pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi mais… mais il est temps que je remette de l'ordre dans ma vie. »

Il baisse la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il a compris où je veux en venir.

« Et tu commences par faire un grand coup de balai.

-Al…

-Non, je comprends. Je le voyais venir de toute façon.

-Je suis vraiment désolée.

-Ne t'excuse pas. Mais je peux te poser une question ?

-Bien sûr.

-Est-ce que c'est à cause de Tobias Eaton ? Zeke m'a dit que vous êtes sortis ensemble.

-Non ! Enfin, je veux dire, oui on est sortis ensemble mais non, ce n'est pas à cause de lui.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de lui ?

-Parce que j'étais persuadée que je ne le reverrais plus jamais.

-Et ce tatouage ? Cette erreur que tu partages avec lui ?

-Comment … ?

-J'ai des yeux. Il a le même que toi au même endroit. N'importe quel débile peut comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

-Il ne se passe rien. C'est un ami !

-Je ne vois pas non plus Uriah ou Zeke t'embrasser sur le front.

-Ecoute Al, je te dis que Tobias et moi ne sommes que des amis. Oui, nous avons été ensemble. Oui, nous avons été amoureux mais c'est du passé.

-Et pourtant tu gardes ce tatouage.

-Je pense que tu devrais partir maintenant. »

Il soupire en se levant mais me laisse seule. Je pensais que le voir partir allait me briser le cœur, que je serais perdue toute seule après avoir passé quatre longs et durs mois en sa présence, mais non. Au contraire, je me sens libérée. Aussi cruel que ça puisse paraître, c'est comme si cette relation était comparable au décès de ma famille, un poids qui me plaquait au sol et qui me retenait toujours quand je voulais me relever, un poids qui me donnait l'impression de me noyer dans un océan d'émotions où je ne gardais à peine la tête hors de l'eau pour respirer.

Al a toujours été un amour avec moi, toujours compréhensif et attentionné. Mais je sais que je n'avais pas besoin de ça. J'avais besoin d'un homme qui soit là pour me réapprendre à aimer la vie et à profiter de chaque seconde et pas d'un homme qui me laisser me morfondre et pleurer sur mon sort.

J'avais besoin d'un homme comme Tobias.

Je décide d'aller me coucher. Ma mère disait toujours que la nuit porte conseil.

* * *

Le dernier parent vient chercher sa fille. Elle vient me taper dans la main comme j'ai l'habitude de faire avec mes élèves.

« A demain, Camille.

-A demain, maîtresse. »

Je finis de ranger la salle de classe, je remets les quelques jouets qui traînent à leur place.

Ca fait un mois que j'ai rompu avec Al. Il a tenté de me contacter et de voir si nous pouvions nous remettre ensemble mais j'ai dit non. Il m'a fait une crise en disant que je suis partie avec Tobias dès que je l'ai revu alors que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis la dernière fois. Il m'a fallu du temps pour me retrouver et pour repartir sur de bonnes bases.

Les enfants eux aussi, on ressenti le changement. Je suis plus épanouie dans mon travail et chaque matin, je suis plus qu'heureuse de me lever pour retrouver toutes ces petites bouilles d'anges.

Je rassemble les derniers papiers sur le bureau, y compris un dessin qu'un enfant m'a offert en arrivant ce matin. Je souris au dessin puis finit de réarranger le bureau.

« Maîtresse, tu as oublié un cadeau ! »

Je lève la tête à la voix d'un homme.

« Tobias ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Il entre avec un bouquet de frésias en main. Elles ont toujours été mes fleurs préférées et il s'en souvient.

« C'est pour moi ?

-Bien sûr. Qui d'autre ?

-Merci. »

Je les prends et les pose sur le bureau.

« Aussi adorable que ça puisse paraître, je doute que tu sois venu juste pour m'offrir des fleurs.

-On ne peut rien te cacher. En fait, je viens d'apprendre que tu avais quitté Al et je voulais voir comment tu allais.

-Ca va ! Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître.

-Ce n'est pas si étonnant que ça. »

Je l'observe regarder autour de lui pour trouver un endroit où s'asseoir mais il n'y a que des chaises miniatures. Il décide de s'asseoir quand même. Il a l'air ridicule sur cette chaise et en même temps, adorable. Je décide d'être solidaire et m'assieds sur une petite chaise aussi.

« C'est vraiment gentil de ta part de prendre de mes nouvelles mais j'ai rompu avec Al il y a un mois.

-Je sais. Il est venu me parler. Il était plutôt remonté et persuadé que je t'avais forcé à le quitter. Il a fini par me croire quand je lui ai dit que je n'ai rien dit de la sorte. Après, je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être besoin de temps de réflexion.

-C'est fou comme tu sais toujours ce dont j'ai besoin.

-Je te connais par cœur, Tris.

-Ca en est presque effrayant.

-Je ne dirais pas effrayant. Plutôt… »

Il hésite sur son mot. Il n'hésite jamais pourtant.

« Quoi ?

-Plutôt attirant. »

Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre que ses lèvres sont sur les miennes. Je suis surprise dans un premier temps puis me détend. Je passe une main sur son cou pour le garder près de moi. Je redécouvre ses lèvres qui m'ont tellement manquée. Il encadre mon visage avec ses mains comme s'il avait peur que je m'en aille. Il n'y a aucun souci à se faire sur ce point.

Nous nous séparons pour pouvoir respirer mais nous ne nous quittons pas du regard.

« Et ça, c'était pour quoi ?

-Il me faut une raison maintenant ? »

Je pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes dans un doux baiser qui dure de longues secondes. Je dois le prendre au dépourvu car il ne bouge pas. Je l'observe lorsque je m'écarte mais il a toujours les yeux fermés.

« Wow… », murmure-t-il.

Je souris à sa réaction qui m'encourage à continuer. Je caresse les cheveux dans sa nuque jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux.

« Je crois qu'on devrait parler », affirme-t-il.

Je me lève en prenant ses mains dans les miennes.

« Viens, je t'invite à boire un café à la maison. C'est plus agréable qu'ici. »

Il accepte puis prend mes affaires alors que je prends les fleurs. Nous nous séparons à nos voitures mais pas sans un baiser. Je suis sur un petit nuage pendant tout le trajet, je n'arrive pas à croire que Tobias soit venu et qu'il ait fait ça.

Je me gare dans le garage puis rejoint Tobias à la porte d'entrée. Il n'a pas le temps de me rendre mon sac que je le tire à l'intérieur de la maison. Il attrape ma taille afin de ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Je claque la porte derrière nous avant de nous guider vers le canapé. Je me laisse tomber en arrière en l'attirant sur moi. Il se redresse sur ses avant-bras et caresse ma joue.

« Je ne suis pas venu pour ça…

-Je n'ai pas dit que ça devait évoluer tout de suite. Je veux juste te sentir près de moi. Après tout ce temps…

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire… Et pour te donner une raison… Tu m'as énormément manqué. J'ai fait l'erreur de t'abandonner une fois. Si tu me laisses ma chance, je ne referai plus cette bêtise. Te retrouver après toutes ces années dans les bras d'un autre, c'était une torture. Quand je t'ai vue, j'ai vu cette magnifique jeune femme qui avait l'air perdue dans sa propre maison. Je voulais m'avancer pour te réconforter puis tu l'as enlacé, lui. J'avais fait une erreur dans le passé qui venait de m'être renvoyée en pleine face. »

Il se laisse tomber à côté de moi sur le canapé pour que nous soyons face à face. Je le regarde sans rien dire, il a des choses à dire alors je le laisse parler. Je ne peux que l'encourager en lui offrant des gestes affectueux.

« Je regrette tous les jours d'être parti comme ça, du jour au lendemain. Tous les jours, je pensais à toi. Est-ce que tu étais seule ? Est-ce que tu étais avec quelqu'un ? Est-ce que tu étais heureuse ? Ca me bouffait de l'intérieur de ne pas savoir comment tu allais. Le jour de l'enterrement, je t'observais de loin. Tu étais dans les bras de Christina alors qu'elle te réconfortait. Je voulais venir te parler mais ce n'était pas le bon moment. On ne s'était pas revus depuis des années et je ne savais si me revoir allait être une bonne nouvelle. Ensuite j'ai dû partir sur le terrain et je n'ai pas pu te revoir. A mon retour, imagine ma surprise quand Will m'a appelé pour venir à la petite soirée, je n'ai pas hésité à dire oui. Je voulais juste te revoir. Au moins une dernière fois. »

Je caresse ses joues, les larmes aux yeux, la gorge serrée. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il partageait toutes mes inquiétudes et appréhensions sur notre relation plus que compliquée.

« Tobias…

-Je suis amoureux. Je l'ai été il y a cinq ans. Je le suis toujours maintenant. Je te demande juste de me donner une chance pour que je puisse te le prouver.

-Je me suis rendu compte que tu pouvais être à l'autre bout du monde, je t'aimais tout autant. »

Il me sourit puis me serre contre lui. Nous nous tenons les mains, nos tatouages visibles. Je les regarde avec un sourire puis caresse du bout des doigts le sien.

« Ce n'était pas une si grosse erreur finalement.

-Non, ça ne l'a jamais été pour moi.

-Mais tu voulais le faire enlever.

-Seulement parce que c'était trop douloureux de penser à toi tous les jours sans pouvoir faire quoique ce soit… Will m'a dit que tu le cachais toujours avec du maquillage, pourquoi ?

-Pour la même raison que toi, tu me manquais. Et je n'avais pas parlé de toi à Al. Il aurait su que je t'aimais toujours et après tout ce qu'il a fait, je ne voulais pas le blesser.

-Mais il est au courant maintenant.

-Oui, il l'a deviné tout seul… A ce propos, qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre nous maintenant ?

-Eh bien, si tu acceptes, j'aimerais t'emmener au restaurant ce soir et prochainement, j'aimerais te présenter à tous mes amis comme ma petite-amie. Ca te convient ?

-Avec plaisir. Mais j'aurais une petite demande.

-Tout ce que tu voudras, mon cœur.

-J'aimerais l'annoncer à Al moi-même. Je ne veux pas qu'il croit que ce que nous avons vécu ne comptais pas. Je suis désolée de te dire ça à toi mais il m'a beaucoup aidée pendant ces mois difficiles.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends. Il a été présent dans ta vie quand tu en avais besoin. Je ne peux que le remercier pour ça.

-Merci pour ta compréhension. »

Je l'embrasse amoureusement puis me redresse.

« Je t'avais invité pour boire un café, non ? »

Il resserre ses bras autour de moi et me tire contre lui.

« Ca peut attendre. »

* * *

Le soir-même, Tobias m'emmène dans un petit restaurant familial dans le centre-ville. Il y a de magnifiques baies vitrées qui nous offrent une vue sur la route éclairée par toutes les couleurs du coucher de soleil.

Nous avons commandé un apéritif et en attendant, Tobias me parle des dernières aventures de Zeke dans la base.

Il n'a pas lâché ma main depuis le moment où nous nous sommes assis. J'ai rarement été aussi heureuse qu'en ce moment. Je l'embrasse sur la joue puis regarde à l'extérieur. C'est là que je croise le regard d'Al. Il baisse la tête et s'éloigne rapidement.

Je me lève immédiatement.

« Je reviens tout de suite. »

Il a l'air d'avoir vu Al et hoche la tête.

Je cours hors du restaurant pour rejoindre Al.

« Al ! Al, attends ! »

Il se retourne, sûrement à contre-cœur.

« Bonsoir, Tris.

-Je suis désolée, Al.

-Pourquoi ? On est plus ensemble.

-Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça. Je voulais t'en parler avant.

-T'en fais pas. Je m'en doutais un peu.

-Comment ça ?

-C'était sûr que vous alliez finir ensemble. Mais je ne t'en veux pas, honnêtement.

-Je suis vraiment désolée.

-Ne le sois pas. Tant que tu es heureuse…

-Al, comment ça va ?

-Bien, je me promène ici tous les soirs.

-Al… s'il te plaît. Je veux la vérité.

-Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi de te voir avec un autre ? J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour que tu sois heureuse. Et savoir que j'ai échoué, ça me tue.

-Tu n'as pas échoué. Grâce à toi, je n'ai pas coulé. Tu m'as aidée à me remettre sur pieds.

-Et tu m'as lâché du jour au lendemain.

-Ne le prends pas mal mais s'il n'y avait pas eu cet accident, je suis certaine que ça n'aurait pas duré aussi longtemps entre nous. Tu es très gentil mais nous n'étions pas fait pour rester ensemble.

-Est-ce que tu m'as au moins aimé à un moment ?

-Oui. Al, je n'aime pas te laisser dans cet état. Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

-Si, ça va. Retourne à ton rendez-vous, il va s'impatienter. »

Je le prends dans mes bras pour le réconforter. Je lui dois bien ça.

« N'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes un étranger.

-Bonne soirée, Tris. »

Il s'éloigne à nouveau et j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. Je ne veux pas le laisser seul mais je ne veux pas non plus laisser Tobias seul trop longtemps. Peut-être que la solitude lui fera du bien après cette discussion.

Je décide d'appeler Will par sécurité.

« Allô ?

-Salut, c'est Tris. Je viens de voir Al et il n'a pas l'air bien du tout.

-C'est normal. Tu l'as plaqué et un mois plus tard, tu es avec un autre homme, ton ex en plus. C'est difficile pour lui.

-Christina te l'a déjà dit…

-Bien sûr, tu la connais.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais passer chez lui plus tard ? Ca me soulagerait de savoir qu'il va bien.

-Pas de soucis, j'irai le voir.

-Merci.

-Je m'inquiète aussi pour lui.

-Je sais mais merci quand même.

-Je te tiens au courant alors. Bonne soirée.

-A toi aussi, à tout à l'heure. »

Je raccroche et retourne dans le restaurant où Tobias joue avec son verre de bière presque vide. Il lève la tête quand je m'assieds à côté de lui.

« Alors ?

-Il n'a pas l'air bien. J'ai appelé Will pour qu'il aille le voir plus tard. »

Il prend ma main puis l'embrasse.

« Ca va aller. Laisse-lui le temps de digérer tout ça.

-Je me sens coupable. C'est à cause de moi.

-Arrête. Tu as le droit de vivre ta vie. Ca va faire un mois que vous avez rompu.

\- Tu as raison. J'attends de voir ce que Will me dira et je verrais s'il a besoin qu'on en parle ou pas.

-Oui. Profitons de notre première soirée ensemble. »

Je souris et me penche pour l'embrasser. Je ne le laisse pas durer car nous sommes encore dans un lieu public.

Nous profitons de notre soirée sans penser à Al, enfin j'essaie, puis il me dépose chez moi et m'accompagne à ma porte. Je l'enlace en le remerciant pour cette si belle soirée. Juste au moment où il veut partir, Will arrive à toute vitesse, saute hors de sa voiture et court vers la porte.

« Will ?

-Rentrons à l'intérieur. »

Je fais ce qu'il dit. Je n'ai jamais vu Will comme ça. Il a l'air paniqué.

« Je vais y aller, dit Tobias.

-Non, reste là ! Elle va en avoir besoin. »

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Assieds-toi, Tris. »

Je m'assieds doucement en tenant fermement la main de Tobias. Je commence à avoir peur. Will fait les cents pas devant nous puis une larme coule le long de sa joue.

« Dis-moi ce qu'il y a ! Ordonné-je, cette fois complètement paniquée.

-Al s'est suicidé. »

 **J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plus malgré la fin !**


End file.
